


Rare Hermione Pairings

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Infidelity, Male-Female Friendship, Perfume, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring unusual Hermione pairings. Some will be platonic or unrequited. I'm aiming to write 200 pairings.





	1. Hermione/Bill

**Hermione/Bill**

* * *

I lie contentedly in his arms while listening to his heartbeat with a smile on my face, and I wish that it could always be like this. He doesn't know when he can get away again so we have to make the most of these stolen moments, but it will never be enough for me. I'm not his wife or girlfriend; I'm merely his dirty little secret, a mistress. I flinch at my new title, but it won't stop me from seeing him. The damage was done three months ago, and nothing can change my mind. I love him.

Bill kisses me as he gets out of the bed, and I smile softly at him as I fight back tears. I don't want him to go, but I know he can't stay. Words aren't needed as we embrace silently. It won't be long before he goes back to Fleur, and I will once again be left waiting. I grin as I realise the scent of my perfume lingers on his body, marking him as mine if only for today. I hope Fleur can smell the perfume when he gets home; then perhaps he'll finally be mine.


	2. Hermione/Blaise

** Hermione/Blaise **

 

He's waiting for me at the back of the library as usual, and I walk hurriedly towards him. Blaise grabs my hand and pulls me out of sight before pushing me into a bookcase and claiming my lips in a bruising kiss. I moan against his mouth and wrap my arms tightly around him like a lifeline. All day I've been dreaming about this, and the reality puts my dreams to shame.

We have been seeing each other since the start of our sixth year but aren't brave enough to tell our friends yet. It gets harder every day to keep our love a secret from everybody and not to shout it from the rooftops. I sigh exasperatedly as his lips leave mine, and I stifle a moan as he kisses a sensitive spot on my neck.

"I missed you." He breathes huskily onto my neck and I shiver at the sensation as I run my hands through his hair.

"Not as much as I missed you." I purr back.

No more words are spoken as we kiss each other hungrily, losing ourselves in the moment. We don't realise we have an audience until we hear a throat being cleared. Jumping apart and looking towards the sound, we see Harry and Ron staring at us, a mixture of bewilderment and anger on their faces.

Confession time is now upon us, and we no longer have to hide.


	3. Hermione/Kevin Whitby

**Hermione/Kevin Whitby**

 

* * *

He watches her adoringly from afar as she does her homework in the library; oblivious to her young admirer. Kevin has taken to going into the library just on the off chance that she'll be there, and he is usually not disappointed. He sighs and tries to look like he is doing research while his eyes take in every perfect detail.

His friends had laughed when he'd told them about his crush on the Gryffindor fourth year, but that didn't bother him too much. They'd told him that she was a bookish prude, and some of the boys that hadn't yet taken an interest in girls just didn't get it. To him she was beautiful. Her bushy hair and chocolate eyes had him locked in a trance, and he was powerless to resist.

He stifles a groan as he sees Viktor Krum walking up to her. It hasn't escaped his notice that Viktor has been coming into the library a lot recently, and he worries that he will ask her out. Would she say yes? He was a famous Quidditch player, so, of course, she'd say yes. He curses quietly under his breath as he watches them exchange pleasantries before Viktor sits down next to her. Kevin gathers up his things and walks out feeling defeated.


	4. Hermione/Euan Abercrombie

**Hermione/Euan Abercrombie**

Euan Abercrombie licked his lips as he watched her from his bedroom window one morning. Hermione Weasley had lived across the road from him for one year now, and his lust for her grew more and more every time he saw her. She lived with her husband, Ronald Weasley, but Euan tried to block him from his mind and pretend that she was single. Euan felt like strangling something whenever he thought of that red haired prat with his hands all over _his_ Hermione. Although Weasley had always been perfectly polite to him the rare times they had exchanged pleasantries, that only made him angrier. It was hard to dislike someone who had never done anything to deserve such hatred.

She finished brushing her hair and moved away from the window. Euan glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7.30, so that meant she would be heading to work in 15 minutes. He'd started watching her 6 months ago, and he knew her routine as well as he knew his own. Weasley had left ten minutes ago so she was alone in the house, and it was so tempting to go round there and knock on the door. Euan sighed as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen, knowing that he would be late for work himself if he didn't get a move on. He finished his cup of coffee and looked out of the window to see if he could catch another glimpse of her before he headed to work. Having no luck, he checked the door was locked and apparated to work.

* * *

_Everyone was talking about how the Weasley's were going to be moving to this street. After all, it's not every day that two war heroes like them became neighbours. Euan usually despised gossip and kept his nose out of matters he felt didn't concern him, but this bit of news fascinated him as he'd had a soft spot for Hermione Granger back at Hogwarts. She was so different to the other girls. They giggled over silly things, made sure their hair was immaculate at all times and fussed about ruining their make-up. None of this was attractive to him in the slightest. Hermione Granger captured his attention with her desire to learn and her love for the library. Practically every day he spotted her walking there carrying what looked to be a very heavy bag; probably laden down with books, and her hair tied up in a bun. Many nights he had fantasised about unfastening that bun and running his hands through her messy, untamed hair. It had him wondering if beneath her good girl exterior she had a wild, passionate side just waiting to be discovered._

_He'd waited for them to get settled in before greeting them, unlike others who'd barely let them get out of the car before accosting them. The couple seemed to appreciate his gesture and greeted him warmly, even inviting him in for a drink. Euan thought that Hermione looked just as delectable as she used to at Hogwarts, if not more so. Her brown hair was just as he'd remembered it, and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled when she laughed, but Euan cursed the fact that she was looking at Ron instead of him. They seemed blissfully happy with each other, and he hated it. He felt like he was outside, instead of in their warm kitchen; sipping a coffee while their love shone so bright that he was almost blinded. 'I want what you have, you bastard.' He thought as he looked at Ron. Deciding he couldn't take any more, he made an excuse to go back home._

* * *

He apparated back home from work and made himself a cup of coffee while popping a muggle ready meal in the microwave. Euan couldn't cook to save his life, and the meals weren't too bad. He looked out of the window and saw Hermione and Ron walking towards their house, talking excitedly and holding hands like a pair of love-struck teenagers. Euan wanted to look away but found himself frozen on the spot as he watched them. The cup that he was holding slipped out of his hands and hot coffee spilt onto his socks without him paying a blind bit of notice. He'd just seen Ron Weasley place his hands on his wife's stomach and kneel down in front of her, pulling up her shirt slightly to place a light kiss on her belly. Hermione beamed as Ron jumped up and scooped her into his arms, carrying her into their house and closing the door behind them.

The beeping microwave snapped him out of his trance and he abruptly opened its door, grabbed the ready meal and slammed it down onto a plate. How could this be happening to him? For a year now he'd been having fantasies of her realising that she loved him instead and that she'd leave Weasley and move in with him. Now all of his dreams had been taken from him in one fell swoop. She was pregnant with Weasley's baby, and he'd seen first-hand how delighted they were by this news.

A few mouthfuls were all that he could manage, so he pushed the plate aside as thoughts flowed through his head at lightning speed. Should he stay around and continue to lust for her from afar? Or should he move away and give himself a chance to move on and find someone else? Someone unattached who just might love him back. Images of a little girl with brown eyes and wild, curly red hair attacked him and made him feel sick.

He had to get away from here, as he could no longer live like this. A stalker who spies on the woman he loves from his bedroom window; that's what he'd been reduced to.

He picked up the latest Daily Prophet and looked for available houses. No longer would he wait for her.


	5. Hermione/Oliver

** Hermione/Oliver **

 

* * *

Hermione Granger cheered as she watched her boyfriend prevent Slytherin from scoring ten points. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing sexier than seeing him play Quidditch; especially when he was bringing Slytherin down a peg or two. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were raising their eyebrows at her in amusement, as they were unused to her showing so much enthusiasm about Quidditch. She ignored them.

She loved his passion for the game, and how determined he was to win at all costs. She wanted Gryffindor to win for two reasons; number one was obviously because she was a proud Gryffindor, and number two was because they had their best make-out sessions after Gryffindor had won a match. Hermione giggled uncharacteristically to herself.

Hermione saw Harry dive down, clearly after the snitch. Draco Malfoy was hot on his tail and everyone waited with baited breath as Malfoy attempted to nudge Harry out of the way with no luck. Harry reached out and caught the golden snitch; Gryffindor cheered and Hermione beamed with pride at the delighted grin on Oliver's face.

Tonight was going to be a good night, and perhaps if Oliver was the last to leave the changing room, she would surprise him. She smiled wickedly at the thought.


	6. Hermione/Dennis Creevey

**Hermione/Dennis**

 

* * *

Hermione was saddened when she walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Dennis Creevey crying softly to himself. It was the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, and for many, it was a day to celebrate. However, for Dennis, it was the day he lost his older brother. Hermione hesitated before deciding to join him.

"Hello, Dennis." She said tentatively.

He turned and looked at her with bloodshot eyes, looking like he hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Hello, Hermione." He struggled to get the words out, and Hermione's heart broke for him.

"I'm so sorry about Colin, Dennis. If there's anything you want me to do to help, let me know, okay?"

He managed a watery smile and forced out a reply.

"Thank you, Hermione, but I'm fine. I know many of us are having to deal with the loss of loved ones, so it's not just me. It's just…I know I'm going to have to be the one to comfort my parents when I see them. They're going to be so heartbroken and I…. I…"

His resolve cracked and he finally broke down, grieving for his older brother; a true Gryffindor to the end. It was then that Hermione realised he was holding onto a red hat that had belonged to Colin. He gripped it tightly as if it was the most precious treasure he could ever own.

"I miss him so much already, so how am I supposed to get through my life without him when I can't even manage a few hours?"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, so she threw her arms around him and whispered reassuring words in his ear, fighting back tears herself.


	7. Hermione/Cormac

**Hermione/Cormac**

 

* * *

Cormac grinned as he saw Hermione coming down the stairs leading to the girl's dorm. They were going to Slughorn's Christmas party together, and Cormac couldn't be any more delighted about it. He didn't miss the fact that Weasley looked pissed off, and had even stopped snogging that Lavender bird to watch Hermione come down the stairs. Cormac had to admit she looked stunning in her low cut coral dress, and the fact that another boy was jealous was the cherry on top of a bloody fantastic cake.

"Hermione, you look good enough to eat," he drawled arrogantly, as his eyes roamed hungrily over her body. She looked taken aback by his words and took a while to respond, sneaking a glance at Weasley as she did.

"Why thank you, Cormac, you're looking pretty gorgeous yourself."

"Comes naturally to me," he grinned. "It's hard for me to look bad."

He missed the look of disgust that she shot him as she replied, "Shall we get going?"

They linked arms and headed out of the common room. Cormac decided to break the ice. "That dress really is incredible."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you."

He ruined it with his next comment. "It would look even better on the Room of Requirement floor. What do you say, Granger? Care for a little rendezvous later on?"

Hermione gasped at his words, and Cormac smirked. "Yes, I often have that effect on women. Don't worry, you're not the first, and you'll certainly not be the last."

She responded dryly. "You flatter me, but no; not on the first date."

He chuckled. "I'm sure I can change your mind by the end of the night."

Hermione ignored him and walked faster. "Oh, good, we're here. I'm just going to look for Harry and Luna."

They walked into the room, and Cormac grabbed her arm to stop her from walking off. "Can't we get a drink and sit down first?"

"Oh, okay then," Hermione sighed, not sounding too keen on this idea. This washed right off Cormac's back as he found them a seat and grabbed two drinks. Not wasting any time, Cormac launched into a talk about his favourite two subjects; himself and Quidditch. Hermione nodded in all the right places while looking around the room, but Cormac failed to notice this once again.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Weasley is Potter's best friend, I would've got the Keeper position on the team. Clearly, Potter plays favourites."

Hermione had started to pay attention as soon as he said 'Weasley,' and she answered him with a smile. "Oh, you are definitely a better player than Ronald, but I don't think Harry plays favourites; I think you were just unlucky on the day."

He grins at her words and puts an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "You think I'm the better player? I thought you and Weasley were close?"

Hermione does her best not to shudder as he moves his hand slowly upwards, brushing the side of her breast. "Let's just say, we had a falling out. It's disgusting watching the display he puts on with Lavender."

Cormac chuckles at her comment and leans in to whisper in her ear. "I think that's enough talking about them; in fact, I think that's enough talking altogether."

He captures her lips in a bruising kiss without warning, and wraps his other arm around her, pulling her flush against his body. She responds hesitantly and wraps her arms around him. All Cormac can think about is how good it feels to be kissing her, and he doesn't notice when she tries to push him away gently with her hands. Imagine what his friends would say if he told them he'd snogged (or maybe shagged, if he was lucky) Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. He wondered if she was a virgin; after all, she did go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum! A famous Quidditch player, and here she was with him! He would be the envy of all his friends when he told them. He moved one hand into her hair and the other moved downwards before Hermione succeeded in pushing him away.

She looked like she'd been wrestling with the Giant Squid. Her hair looked wilder than ever, and her lipstick was smudged all over her face; making her look like a little girl putting on her mother's make-up. He grinned and was about to kiss her again when she got up abruptly and downed her drink. "Right, another drink! I'll be right back!"

Hermione walked off quickly, leaving Cormac to sit with a smirk on his face. He was determined to get her into the Room of Requirements tonight, and he didn't think she'd say no after that kiss.

"It's always the quiet, bookish ones," he thought smugly to himself as he waited for her to return.


	8. Hermione/Charlie

**Hermione/Charlie**

 

* * *

I'm going to have to go soon, Hermione." His voice whispers huskily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione sighs sleepily and rubs her eyes.

"Just five more minutes, please." She wraps her arms around him tightly and feels his chest move when he chuckles at her words. He tilts her head up gently and places a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I've got to get to Romania, love. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hermione realises there is nothing she can do to stop him from leaving. "What time is it?" She asks him.

"It's 5.00am, so I've got an hour to get ready." Charlie gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, Hermione gets out of bed and pulls on her dressing gown.

"Would you like a coffee?" She shouts to him, as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" He replies over the sound of running water. Hermione fills the kettle up and switches it on; while waiting for it to boil, she thinks about her relationship with Charlie Weasley. He is her fifth boyfriend, and she is far happier with him than she was with all of the others put together. The only problem was how much she missed him when he went back to Romania, and just the thought of him leaving again made her heart ache; she couldn't stand it.

Hermione feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as she puts the milk back in the fridge. "Perfect timing, as always; I've just finished making the coffee." She turns to face him, and he wastes no time before kissing her. Hermione can taste the peppermint toothpaste on his lips, and she deepens the kiss needily, before remembering that she hasn't brushed her own teeth. She pulls away, and he groans.

"What's wrong?" He asks while nuzzling her neck.

"I've not brushed my teeth yet," Hermione said, trying not to gasp as the sensation becomes too much for her. He chuckles, and she groans at the vibrations on her skin.

"I couldn't care less about a bit of morning breath, Hermione."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Well, I do, Charles."

"I hate it when you call me Charles," he sighs. "Okay, off you go, but don't be too long. I want a proper morning kiss."

She rushes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth as quickly as she can. When she turns around she runs into her boyfriend's toned chest. Hermione lifts her head up to gaze at him and finds herself drowning in his soulful blue eyes. The sight of him still takes her breath away, and she feels an urge to pinch herself just to make sure it's not a dream. She stands on her tiptoes and runs her hands through his silky red hair, making Charlie growl and pull her closer to him. In their close proximity, she can smell his citrusy cologne; the one she had bought him for Christmas.

"I'm not going to get to Romania at this rate, am I, Miss Granger?"

Hermione purrs in a way that's most unlike her. "Not if I can help it, Mr Weasley; I think you should pull a sickie, and go back tomorrow instead." Charlie groaned, and she knew she had him exactly where she wanted him; he loved it when she showed him her naughty, wild side.

"Well, I could pull a sickie just this once, I suppose. Someone needs to show you a lesson, my naughty little witch."

"And you're just the wizard to do it. Teach me a lesson I'll never forget."

Charlie scoops her into his arms and heads into the bedroom, Hermione giggling in his arms. He places her on the bed and crawls on top of her, running his hands down her sides in a teasingly slow manner. His touch is feather light and leaves her wanting more. "You're going to be the death of me, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione smirked devilishly at his words. "You wouldn't have it any other way, Charles Septimus Weasley."


	9. Hermione/Colin

**Hermione/Colin**

 

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't stop the tears from falling as she sat next to Ron and Harry. They'd attended funeral after funeral, but the pain never got any easier; it just got worse. This time, it was the funeral of someone a year younger than them, who shouldn't have even been at the battle. Colin Creevey. The brave young Gryffindor who stayed devoted to Harry right to the bitter end.

Memories of her second year of Hogwarts rushed back to her, and she couldn't shake them away. An eleven-year-old boy holding a camera was placed in Gryffindor, and she cheered with the others. It soon became clear that he was a fan of Harry Potter, almost to the point of obsession. Being Muggle-born, they both had to deal with nastiness from Slytherin Pure-bloods. Colin had been sympathetic to her when Malfoy had called her a Mudblood.

_"_ _Are you okay, Hermione? I've only just found out what that means from Fred Weasley. It's a pity that spell didn't work on him, as I would've loved to see Malfoy burping up slugs."_

_"_ _Thank you, Colin, I'm fine. Just took me by surprise, and I agree it would've been great to see him belching slugs, but don't tell anyone I said that."_

They'd both been petrified by the Basilisk when the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened. She remembered the conversation they'd had when woken.

_"_ _Hello, Hermione, I'm glad you're alright." Colin had said to her in the hospital wing._

_She beamed at him happily. "Hi, Colin, I'm glad that you're okay too."_

They were both too eager to return to their friends, and that was one of the longest conversations they'd ever had. Looking back, she regretted that now.

He remained loyal to Harry throughout the next few years at Hogwarts; even when many other students turned on him during her fifth year. Colin and his younger brother Dennis were never afraid to show their belief in him, and even became members of Dumbledore's Army. Hermione glanced at the front and saw Dennis trying to fight back tears as he comforted his sobbing mother, while his father stared ahead resolutely, as if in a trance. Ron's arm wrapped around her shoulder, breaking her out of her memories; she gave him a weak smile, which he returned. He then reached out and wiped the tear that remained on her cheek.

At this point, the funeral started, and Colin Creevey's coffin was carried forward. As Hermione watched the coffin arrive at the front of the room, she thought to herself, "Goodbye, Colin, you were taken from us cruelly, and far too soon, but you will never be forgotten."


	10. Hermione/Goyle

** Hermione/Goyle **

 

**Warning: Sexual harassment and a forced kiss.**

* * *

Try as she might, Hermione Granger couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger. She was currently on the path leading back from the Herbology classrooms, and it was eerily silent. Hermione prided herself on being a calm, rational girl, and it irritated her to no end that she was reacting like this to being on her own. "Snap out of it! You're smarter than this, and you know nothing is going to happen to you." She told herself crossly.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a twig snapping behind her. Frozen on the spot, she wondered what to do next. Should she turn around and see what was happening? Or should she make a run for it? Being a brave Gryffindor, she turned around and saw nothing. Releasing the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, Hermione turned around and crashed into her enemy, Gregory Goyle. His strength helped him to quickly gain the upper hand, and before she knew it, her wand had been taken from her. Hermione was terrified of what he might do, but she would never humiliate herself by letting him know it. Goyle smirked smugly at her.

"I bet you're not so brave and clever without your wand, Granger." His eyes roamed over her body repulsively as he spoke.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want, Goyle? If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the Gryffindor common room, and you are currently in my way."

Goyle stepped closer menacingly. "Don't roll your eyes at me again, Mudblood. You can get past when I say so, as I want to have a little bit of fun first."

"Wouldn't it be fairer if you gave me back my wand? After all, at the moment it's a bit one-sided, isn't it?"

Goyle snorted at her. "Do you think I'm stupid? If I give you the wand, you'll attack me with it and run off."

"So you're admitting that you're an un-noble coward, Goyle?"

He took another step closer, and she fought the desire to take 5 steps back. "In case you forgot, I'm a Slytherin, and I couldn't care less about being noble. Call me a coward again, and I will use the Petrificus Totalus curse on you."

Hermione looked around as surreptitiously as she could, trying to find a way out of her current predicament. She could try running, as he was rather large and probably not as quick as her; yet he currently had her wand, and could aim hexes at her to stop her from getting away. He seemed to realise what she was thinking. "I wouldn't try to get away if I were you, Granger. I could make things very difficult for you if you did."

"I'll say it once again, Goyle, what do you want from me?"

He smirked and licked his lips while stepping even closer so there was no distance between them. Icy cold repulsion trickled down her spine as she looked at him. Determined not to appear weak by breaking eye contact. "Now, that's a loaded question, my pretty little Mudblood, and I think you know the answer. Despite myself, I want you."

Her worst fear was realised when he roughly grabbed her hair and attacked her lips with his big, fleshy mouth. The kisses were sloppy and vile, but his grip was so tight that she couldn't push him away. His chubby hands started to move all over her body, to places she didn't want him touching; she fought him as much as she could, but it was no use. Finally, she bit his lip, causing him to stop right away and slap her. It hurt immensely, but it was better than him continuing to molest her. "You filthy bitch! How dare you bite me?" He pointed his wand at her furiously. "Kiss me again, or I'll hex you."

She fought to keep the tears at bay, as there was no way the Slytherin was going to see her cry because of him. Taking a deep breath, she kissed him once more; a familiar feeling of disgust returned to her, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his round, cold body. Hermione could feel his erection prodding her thigh, and she shuddered as he brought his hands down and placed them on her legs. 'Please, someone walk past or make a noise, as I can't stand much more of this.' She thought to herself desperately.

Her pleas were answered when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Hermione!" It was Ron, thank Merlin.

Goyle stopped abruptly and pushed her away. "Say nothing about this, Mudblood; if you do, I'll make life unbearable for you, Weasel and Potter, got it? I want you, and I'm going to have you; one way or another, you will be mine."

She nodded, willing to agree to anything as long as he gave her wand back and let her go. "My wand."

Goyle smirked and shoved the wand into her hand, before walking past her with a smug grin on his face. Hermione wiped the smug grin right off his face with a well-aimed Jelly-Legs curse, making Goyle slide to the ground. She took a minute to admire her handiwork and then ran off to find Ron. It didn't take her long to find him, as his tall frame and red hair stood out a mile away. He looked relieved to see her.

"Hermione! I've been looking all over for you, and I was getting worried; are you okay?"

She gathered him into a big hug and finally allowed herself to cry. Ron was bemused, but he wrapped his arms around her and whispered reassuring things in her ear. "It's alright, Hermione, I don't know what happened, but you're safe now."

They stayed like that until her sobs had subsided, and then they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Goyle's threats could go to hell, as there was no way she would keep this quiet for him. Gregory Goyle was going to pay.


	11. Hermione/Viktor

**Hermione/Viktor**

 

* * *

Hermione thanked him for the millionth time as he walked her back to the Gryffindor common room. She'd had a brilliant time at the Yule Ball, and the only thing that ruined it was her argument with Ron. 'Fraternising with the enemy,' indeed! How dare he accuse her of that, and especially when he'd fawned all over Viktor himself until tonight. She shook all thoughts of Ron out of her head and focused on the boy in front of her.

"Well, we're here; thank you so much for walking me back."

"The pleasure vas all mine, Hermy-own-ninny; I had a vonderful time."

'I'll have to teach him how to say my name properly, but I'm too tired now,' she thought to herself. Before Hermione could reply, Viktor brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away to gauge her reaction and was encouraged by her smile, so he kissed her again. The second kiss lasted longer than the first and was much more intense. He pulled away once more, leaving her gasping for breath and floating on cloud nine. He smiled warmly at her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Viktor," she whispered back before heading into the common room; feeling as light as a feather, she headed up to bed.


	12. Hermione/Anthony Goldstein

** Hermione/Anthony **

 

* * *

Hermione smiled happily to herself as she walked into the library and sat down next to Anthony Goldstein. Sometimes she wished that she'd been placed in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, as it would've been nice to be in a house with people who love learning as much as she does. Hermione felt guilty for her thoughts when she pictured Harry and Ron though.

She and Anthony were very alike in many ways, and Hermione felt an unfamiliar calming sensation settle over her body when he was around. He was also very intelligent and had a thirst for knowledge that rivalled her own. Anthony grinned at her as she opened her book.

"Are you ready to start?"

"I've been looking forward to it all day," she told him eagerly.

"You know, it's nice to find someone who gets as excited about homework as I do, Hermione."

"I couldn't agree more, Anthony. Now, less talking and more studying."

They smiled and got to work.


	13. Hermione/Mr Granger

**Hermione/Mr Granger**

 

* * *

Hermione cried softly to herself as she hid under the covers, jumping out of her skin every time she heard the loud crash of thunder. She was six years old and had stubbornly told her parents that she was a big girl now, and silly things like thunder and lightning no longer bothered her. Unfortunately, she was now discovering that this wasn't the case. The little girl who Hermione was trying so valiantly to distance herself from was clinging tightly to her and refusing to let her grow up, but pride stopped her from waking her parents up to tell them how scared she was.

The wind whistled wildly at the same time as she heard a loud thump on her bedroom window. A petrified scream could be heard echoing around the house, but it took Hermione a while to realise that she was the one making the noise. Footsteps could be heard approaching her room, and before she knew it her father walked in.

Hugo Granger rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked towards her bed. "Hermione? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Finally feeling safe and secure in her dad's presence, Hermione came out from under the covers and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not a big girl, Daddy. Storms still scare me, and I'm just a silly little girl."

Trying his best to stifle a chuckle in case he upset his daughter further, Hugo gathered her in a bear hug and sat them down on her bed. "You're not a silly little girl at all, sweetheart, but you should've told us as soon as you got scared."

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, Daddy," Hermione said ashamedly as she looked at her father tearfully.

This response took him by surprise and broke his heart; how could she think that of them? "You could never disappoint us, even if you tried, sweetheart," he replied while rubbing her back soothingly. "How about a story to take your mind off of the storm? Would you like that?"

The enthusiastic nod he received in answer to his question made Hugo laugh heartily. Hermione picked her favourite story, Beauty & the Beast, and thoughts of the storm left her head completely as her dad started to read.

"Once upon a time...,

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after," Hugo whispered, closing the book gently and placing it on Hermione's bedside table. Sleep had finally claimed Hermione a few pages back, and she looked to be in a peaceful slumber; he leant in to kiss her on the forehead before sorting out the blanket and draping it over her.

"Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty."


End file.
